The new air element giant
by Air elemental1023
Summary: I made up a Air Giant named thunder-clap. This is his story. Read it. You'll love it. Remember to reveiw if you like it or not... please. ) One pairing you'll see...
1. Chapter 1

Welcome reader to my new story called the tale of Thunder-clap. He is an Air giant I made up. He originated from Skylanders: Giants.

This story is about him... This first Chapter is info about him then the real story.

Gender:Male

Thunderclap-air giant-

Physical Traits: Well, he is made up of air. The only way you can tell he is there is because of light blue armor with a darker blue rim. So basically its floating armor. You can make up what he looks like if you like... if you don't like my description.

Personality: Thunderclap is patient,calm, and kind, but when you get on his bad side he can be fierce and aggressive. Some-times he has a short temper when he's stressed.

Powers: His Primary attack is Shooting strong air gust at enemies. His secondary attack is sending strong tornados at enemies. Some other upgrades: Lightning shoots out of his secondary attack tornado. HIs air gust can become stronger and knock enemies farther away.

Misc: As i said before He wears light blue armor with a darker blue rim. A personal item he has is something he shares with NO-ONE! Something someone very special gave him. He once had a relation ship... im not gonna put it for now...

Catchprases: "Lets Blow 'em Outta here!" Is his favorite battle cry. When he's irritated the thing he most often says is: "This is Lunacy!". He has many other lines like: "I'll Zap him if you like.." Etc.. Now our story...

Thunder -clap opened his eyes and rolled them in annoyance at the obnoxiously bright sun. I hate the sun and it ruining my slumber He thought stubbornly. Then again how would i awake if it wasn't for the sun He reasoned with himself for a few minutes, before climbing out of his bed made of clouds. He gazed in his mirror only to remember again he was made of air. So all that could be seen where his blank white eyes.

He grumbled to himself and put on his bright blue, dark blue rimmed armor. He then looked in the mirror at white eyes and now armor. He snickered in satisfaction.

There was a knock on his bed-room door. He rolled his eyes again and opened the door. His brother Flame stood at the door with a goofy grin on his face.

He had bright red armor over his flaming skin. On his head was a crimson helmet."Hey ya' brother!" He said grinning.

"Can I HELP you?" Thunder-clap asked darkly.

"Yea dude-"

"Don't call me, dude!" Thunder clap snapped.

"Ok! Brother! Any-way a cool chick is here to see ya'" Flame said grinning. Thunder-claps heart fluttered.

He followed Flame downstairs. His mother was still sleeping. Of corse he thought in annoyance.

In the living room sat the most beautiful girl Thunder-clap had ever seen. Her name was Lily. She wore Dark blue armor over her watery skin. Her hair was curly and blue. He sighed.

"Hi Thunder-clap!" She says cheerfully. "H-hi L-lily." He stammered. Whats wrong with me?! Thunder-clap thought miserably. "Ready to go to the park?" She asked. "O-oh yea I forgot" Thunder clap admitted. Shoot! I did! He thought again.

"Lets go!" Lilly exclaimed pulling him out the door by his armor. If he hadn't been made of air, his face would have been a deep crimson color.

They sat on a bench outside the parks large cobble stone wall. "I have something for you." Lily said shyly staring at the ground. "What is it?" Thunder-clap asked his stomach fluttered. "Here" She handed him a piece of blue iron carved in a circle. In the middle there was the air element symbol. Thunder-clap stared shocked at the gift. It was the most amazing thing anyone had ever given him. And he swore it would remain dear to him. She smiled.

"I-t's amazing" He said staring at her with gratitude. She looked down. "Yea i thought, you would like something simple like that." She replied.

That will be all I shall' write for now, my readers. Stay cool! Until' next time!

- Air elemental1023


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright heres chapter 2 of my lovely OC's life. Im pumped. Let us begin. Also please review, 'cause I really need some feed back. =) (Also flame is an Oc)**

Thunder-clap cheerfully walked back to his home from the park. What a lovely day it had been with Lily! After she gave him the gift-witch he held in his invisible hand- they had done an assortment of things!

He entered the house to see Flame sitting in the living room. Flame stared intensely at Thunder-clap. He blinked. "What?" he asked

"Mom's gone.." Flame replied quietly. Thunder-clap felt his stomach drop along with his cheerful spirit.

"who? How? What? When?" He shot out the questions as fast as lightning. His eyes turned blood red. "And why didn't you kill-" He stopped.

Flame glared at him tears building up in his eyes.

Thunder-clap's eyes grew wide. He had forgotten. His mother was ill. The brothers took turns watching her for the day. Making sure she was ok and so on. Today had been his turn.

"YOU where supposed to watch her! Instead you ran off with that stupid good for nothing, water witch!" Flame roared at his brother.

"I-but-wait" Thunder clap stuttered. He gripped his gift from lily tightly. She was not a witch or good for nothing. Flame looked down.

"What is that?!" He yelled ripping it out of his hand. He looked at it, and squeezed it hard.

"Stop your burning it!" Thunder-clap yelled snatching it away from his brother. It had burnt marks all over it.

"I shall' never talk to you again!" Flame roared stomping out of the room.

Tears welled up in Thunder-claps eyes. He thought of his mother, Flame and Lily. He clenched the gift tighter. "This is all my fault!" He yelled in rage. He kicked the coffee table hard.

He quickly got out a piece of paper and a pen. He started to write:

_Dear Flame,_

_Im so sorry. This is all my fault. I don't blame you for not talking to me. I cannot bear to live with myself. I am leaving. I am a disgrace to you, mom and myself._

_Good-bye,_

_Your brother, _

_Thunder-clap_

Although it pained his heart he did it. He clutched the gift tighter, open the door and left. As he did he wondered how others would react to his absence. If they would even notice...

**Please review i hope you liked it! Because you know i need some advice. Your welcome to PM me if you would like.**


End file.
